


Found Naked in his Azaleas [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't mind working a graveyard shift as a security guard. An owl accompanies him to work at night, and he gets to talk to the food truck guy, Dean, when he's heading home in the morning. And yeah, maybe he likes Dean, but relationships never really work for him anyway so why bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Naked in his Azaleas [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found Naked in his Azaleas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717726) by [mnwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood). 



**Title** : Found Naked in his Azaleas  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : mnwood  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Dean/Cas  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 1:07:25  
**Summary** :

> Castiel doesn't mind working a graveyard shift as a security guard. An owl accompanies him to work at night, and he gets to talk to the food truck guy, Dean, when he's heading home in the morning. And yeah, maybe he likes Dean, but relationships never really work for him anyway so why bother.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717726)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Mnwood/Litra/Found%20Naked%20In%20His%20Azaleas.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Mnwood/Litra/Found%20Naked%20in%20his%20Azaleas.m4a)

Thank you Paraka for hosting!

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything I missed in Editing (or anything else) Call it out and I'll be sure to fix it and upload a new version. :)


End file.
